Fragments
by sk9975
Summary: Waldsen! It's a series of scenes about Blair and Serena's life together through the years. Just a oneshot I thought up. R&R, please.


**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing.**

**A/N:** **Just a little something I was inspired to write.**

**

* * *

**

**Fragments:**

"_Do you care if I don't know what to say?"_

Blair Waldorf stumbled around in her mind, trying to reclaim the verbosity that had apparently left her the minute she saw Serena van der Woodsen's bright, beautiful eyes flutter open. Her sleepy stare sent shivers of shock and pleasure throughout her entire spine and she smiled gently at her. There wasn't a sight more gorgeous than the blonde when she had barely woken up.

"_It's a big girl world now, full of big girl things, and every day, I wish I was small."_

Serena held Blair in her arms protectively, tightly, forcing the heart wrenching sobs to recede at least slightly. As terrible as the situation they were in was, the only thing that _completely _shattered Serena's heart was watching Blair cry in such a desperate manner and not being able to stop it. She knew that the relationship between Blair and her mother was less than conventional, but she never fathomed that Eleanor could be so cruelly critical of her sensitive daughter. It was all Serena could do not to break down right along with Blair. So she did what she could: she smoothed the silky chestnut hair, stroked the moist cheeks, and kissed away all of the troubles she could.

"_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly that there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."_

Blair let her head fall on Serena's shoulder, enjoying the feel of the blonde snake her arm around her waist softly. It was nearly one a.m. and they were sitting on the home theatre inside of the van der Woodsen estate, watching old re-runs of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit while eating Ben & Jerry's. It was these moments with her, Blair felt, that made all of their hardship worth it. She loved how closely Serena would follow the show's storylines, how she would slightly twitch whenever the verdict was wrong, and how her face would light up when she chose the correct criminal. It was these moments that Blair Waldorf realized that she was truly, madly, deeply, fiercely, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen.

"_You are all I need."_

Serena let out a laugh as she watched Blair crinkle her delicate nose, which now held a smidge of cake batter at its tip. As Serena continued to let out hearty laughs, Blair caught her off guard by trailing a long, thick path of the creamy substance down the side of her cheek. It wasn't long before they were soon in an epic Battle of the Cake Batter. Nearly an hour later, Blair emerged from the extremely dirty kitchen the proud victor, wearing her battle scars--in this case, stains of cake batter--with a puffed out chest and a smug smirk. Just as she opened her mouth to gloat, she felt Serena come up behind her and scoop her up in her arms as if she were weightless. She squealed delightedly all the way upstairs.

"_I'm 22 for a moment. She feels better than ever and we're on fire, making our way back from Mars." _

Serena was still in a slight shock of having the fortune of being with someone like Blair, but that didn't take away from the fact that she enjoyed every single second of it. Both girls were now twenty-two and still as in love as they had ever been. They had been through so much as best friends, and even more as an actual couple. The ups and downs of their lives had strengthened their already unbreakable bond, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that they weren't one without the other.

So as they lay intertwined together on Serena's bed at Brown, she came to a realization that instantly made her heart beat wildly and her breath quicken. She wanted to spend the rest of her life like this: holding Blair in her arms after yet another unforgettable night, feeling the shorter girl's breathing in sync with hers. She wanted to have a family with her, to have little Blair's and Serena's running around their house while she laughed and Blair grew frustrated with her lack of control. Serena wanted to share the happiest and saddest moments of her life with Blair because she was the only one that could get Serena through anything. She wanted _Blair, _every day for the rest of her life.

"Blair-Bear?" murmured Serena, gently nudging Blair awake. "I was wondering…"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love. ( :**


End file.
